the_new_era_harrypotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Soohoo
Aaron is the third and final son between his parents, he had two older brothers and a younger sister. He attends Ilvermorny and was sorted into Wampus house. He plans to play pro-Quidditch after graduating. Biography Before Ilvermorny Although born into a wealthy family, Aaron was taught by his half-Maj father and his full-Maj mother that most "muggle-borns" were genuinely nice people. Since he was born, his family has lived in the midst of Muggles since they lived near the shores of Huntington Beach California until he was about 5 years old. Afterwards, the Soohoo family moved to live in a small suburb near Philadelphia. Utilizing a lot of modern technology, Aaron's home is packed with lots of non-wizarding things, and his neighbors and other muggle friends rarely bat an eye. In his primary years, Aaron went to school with no-Maj's, learning the basics of reading, writing, and mathematics. Although he faired well studiously, he fell in love with the sports no-Maj's call Soccer, Basketball, & Rugby. Aaron played soccer mostly with his non-magic friends and even got to play for a team...although his parents never went to games due to work. Aaron got good enough that at the age of 8 he was scouted by the NY Red Bulls, a professional team in the U.S. Before he could accept into being in their youth academy, his parents came clean and decided that it was time for him to live the life he was meant to be for...the wizarding world. Aaron would decline the opportunity to play for NYRB - but still supports them - as well as leave his primary school, using the excuse that he was going to a boarding school in the middle of Queens, New York. He still does keep in touch with his old friends mostly by writing, but he does use his social media on occasion. For the next three years, Aaron would have a complete overhaul of what it was like to live in the wizarding world compared to the muggle world. Their house would still be near Philly, but all transportation was now by Floo powder, portkeys, hidden passageways, and only using the family cars when they were doing local non-magic trips. He learned that both his parents worked in the Ministry of Magic: His dad was an Auror, contracted with working with the CIA and occasionally moving overseas with Britain's MI6 and other muggle intelligence agencies...while mom was the lead secretary of the North American Quidditch League Headquarters. Aaron definitely grew addicted with watching and learning the game of Quidditch - fairly easy seeing many components of muggle sports intertwined, other than the flying. During Ilvermorny Gaining acceptance into Ilvermorny at 11, Aaron knew that he would have to try hard to make the Quidditch teams. Sorted into the Wampus house, he fell in love with the color red. His first year he survived well, making the Wampus Quidditch team as a reserve player, and passing his classes with good marks. In his free time, he liked to practice and hone is soccer skills as well as his flying and Quidditch skills - to an extent of using soccer moves to score with the Quaffle. By his 2nd year, he was a starting Chaser for the Wampus House and has been on the team ever since. He even broke the "Most Goals Scored In a Season", as well as "Most Team Goals In a Season" records for the school. Nearing the end of his 6th year, he was starting to be scouted by professional teams, being offered summer trials to a variety of teams worldwide. Exchange Program Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Category:Non-Legacies Category:Wampus Category:Half-blood